The American Pilot
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: I'm not sure how to summarize this one. You'll just have to R&R escesially if you want me to continue. But I will tell you it answers the question of Who defended America.
1. Part 1

The American Pilot 

Part1

By: Princess Raye Fire

"Hey, Howard, give me all the info you have on these guys. The Pilots." Said the person behind the desk while holding up a picture of the guys.

"There's a total of five of them I believe. Two of them are the quiet type. Heero Yuy-the guy in spandex and Trowa Barton-the banged one. Heero Yuy is the 'Perfect Soldier' he eliminates all obstacles in his way. He's a hacker. He'll probably be the most dangerous, if you encounter him. Trowa Barton is the circus performer. Quiet and observant. The spy of the group. One is a good friend of mine. Duo Maxwell-the guy with a braid. He is the demolitions and infiltration expert. Really nice, surprisingly different from the rest, Your typical Loud mouth, know-it-all American."

"You mean Stereo-typical. Not all Americans are loud mouths."

"I know. Next is Quatre Winner-the small blonde. He is an empathetic. Sweet and caring. The last is Chang Wufei-the guy with his hair on too tight. He has a strict code of honor, so strict it makes things seem either black or white…"

"What happens when things are gray?"

"He gets confused and angry. He also has a problem with strong Women."

"What kind of problem? Is he gay or something?"

"No…At least I don't think he's gay. And He doesn't believe that there is such a thing as a strong women."

"Well then I'll just have to teach him different, won't I?"

"Yeah. I'm sad to see you go, Hammer. You're a great pilot, just try to bring the Suit back in one piece this time."

"Right. So where am I ordered to go?" 

"The Earth Sphere International School in what used to be Germany the city of Hamburg. There are some bases there that seem to have slipped by without the boys' attention. That's also were they're producing new Mobile Suits called Scorpio and Mobile Dolls called Sagittarius."

"I'll report via e-mail when I get there…"

"Hey Ham-ster!" yelled a mechanic.

"I am NOT named Ham-STER. It's Ham-MER!"

"Sorry. But I wanted to tell you we've finished the repairs on Gundam RebelStar."

"Thank you." Hammer replied as the Mechanic stalked off, sulking. 

"About that name. Hammer is the kind of name you would give a fighter pilot…

"You're right Howard. If I walk into the school calling myself Hammer I might as well raise a red flag in a bull stable. What do you suggest?"

"A female name."

"No shit Sherlock."

**__**

Did you call me Miss Hammer? Asked a small electronic voice from around her neck.

"No, you can shut off for a while to recharge Sher-lock."

**__**

Yes Miss Hammer. Slowly the small red marble being held by a dolphin around her neck winked out.

"Oh, Sher-lock…"

**__**

Yes?

"I want you to call me Allison while in public until this mission is over. And don't speak until directly addressed and only if the comment demands a verbal answer."

**__**

Yes Miss Allison 

"Happy, Howard?"

"You need a last name."

"Holmes."

"Why?"

"So Sher-lock will feel appreciated in my work."

**__**

Thank you Miss Allison

"Your Welcome Sher-lock" Said Allison as she crawled into her Gundam's cockpit. "Do I get to take Tara with me?"

"Not now. She'll join you later."

"Okay. Bye Howard!"

"See yah 'Miss Allison'!"

With that Gundam RebelStar lifted off the boat, changed into a plane, and took off.


	2. Part 2

The American Pilot part2

By: Princess Raye Fire

Wufei had been off on a mission all weekend and he new Things were bad when he walked into his dorm to see Duo sitting at the table stuffing his face.

"How did you get in here Maxwell?"

"Your Roomy let me in."

"I don't have a roomy."

"Yeah you do. Al's cool! You're lucky! To get the American exchange student as your Roomy." 

"What are you talking about? American exchange student?"

"Yeah Mr. Mitchell told us about it Friday."

"I wasn't here Friday."

"Oh sorry. There she is, Ally. Come 'ere."

"Yeah Duo?" In walked a girl with black hair that went to her mid-thigh with half of it up in a bun with light bangs hanging over her brow and intriguing hazel eyes that pierced through your soul. 

"Allison Holmes this is Chang Wufei, Your roommate."

"Hello Wufei." she stepped forward and extended a hand in greeting. Wufei ignored the hand. 'So that's how its gonna be? Two can play at this game.' She thought. She bent over and activated her CD player.

"What is Maxwell doing here?"

"She said if I helped her carry boxes with her she'd make me breakfast." Duo said truthfully.

"Hmmm. What the Hell is that racket?"

"Its called Music. The song is "All the Small Things" By blink 182."

__

Work Sucks

I know

"I like this song." chirped Duo. As he finished his Pancakes. "Thanks Ally! Bye!"

"Baka." Wufei said to himself. "I'm going to my room. I am not to be disturbed."

'Your already mentally disturbed' she grinned at the thought. 

"Yes my Lord and Master." She said sarcastically while giving him a mock bow. She then turned around and counted …1…2…3.

"AAAAHHHH." The door of Wufei's Room burst open and he ran out, following him was 2 large Rottwheilers (Sp?).

"Your not afraid of puppies are you Wufei?"

"Puppies those are Hell hounds!"

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to get permission for them to stay with me? They're not even full grown." 

She watched as Wufei paled slightly. 

"The larger is Leo and the other is Aries." 

He began to go back in his room. 

"A word to the wise. Check your shoes before you put them on." 

He slammed the door. 

'That was fun.' she thought to herself

**__**

Miss Allison

"Yeah Sher-lock?" She whispered.

**__**

Mister Howard sent us a mission.

"Where?"

**__**

At the base about 100 miles south of here. We are to infiltrate…

"That's Tara's job!" She protested.

**__**

He says he's sorry but you have to do it. We have to get information that involves Space Sagittarius-class Mobile Dolls' designs then destroy the Base.

Her face became hard (Switched to Hammer mode). "When do we leave?"

*~*Heero came through the door to Wufei's Bedroom*~*

"Wufei we have a mission." He said loud.

"Quiet Heero. I have a civilian Room mate."

"She left."

"What?"

"She left a few minutes ago She was carrying a bag. Looking like she was going to go work out or something" Chimed in Duo. Who was standing between Trowa and Quatre.

"Let's go." 

Everyone exited leaving two curious dogs to "Nose" around.


End file.
